


still this pulsing night

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [48]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Dancing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pyromania, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Little brother," Dick says. He traces the skin just above Tim's v-neck, digs his nail into it. "You wanna dance with me?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	still this pulsing night

When Dick was fifteen, he burned down the circus. No one blamed him; no one had any idea, and Dick came out of it just as covered in smoke as everyone else, too caught up in watching the flames to consider his own safety.

Bruce found him, scooped him up like he weighed nothing, set him down somewhere safe and just _looked_ at him. Dick thought he was supposed to thank him for saving his life, or whatever, and he meant to, but then Bruce said –

"I could use people like you."

Since then, Dick's started more fires than he can count.

He's supposed to light this place up tonight: some kind of insurance fraud deal, Dick doesn't really go much for the details. But it's a great place, good drinks and good _music_ , so Dick takes the new kid along.

Of course, the new kid is damn _impatient._

"Dick," Tim says. "What are we _waiting_ for here?"

Dick grins at him. He's dressed for the occasion, tight black jeans and a tighter t-shirt, and he's maybe a little coked up. He leans against the barstool and sways to the beat while Tim keeps his arms crossed, body stiff. Dick knows he's used to getting things _done_ , but Dick – Dick operates differently.

"Little brother," Dick says. He traces the skin just above Tim's v-neck, digs his nail into it. "You wanna dance with me?"

Tim stares at him like he's not sure if he's serious, but Dick wraps his hand tight around Tim's wrist and drags him to the floor.

And then he starts to move. Dick _knows_ what he looks like, the effortless swivel of his hips, sweat-slick and high as the music beats down on them. He shuts his eyes, shuts everything out and lets the music direct him, loses himself to bodies grinding and writhing against him.

Two, three songs and then Tim moves in front of him, slips his hand under Dick's t-shirt. Dick opens his eyes, and Tim's eyes are _holyshitintense_ , and Tim grabs Dick by the back of his neck and tips Dick's head so he can say into his ear, "You're so hard from this, aren't you?"

Dick grins again, sharper, and he takes the hand Tim has on his stomach and moves it to his cock. Tim's mouth opens all soft and pretty and he says, "Fuck."

"C'mere," Dick says. He drags Tim closer, turns him around and puts one hand on Tim's chest, the other on Tim's hip as he grinds against Tim's ass. Tim lets out a sharp breath, but then he follows Dick's lead, grinds back against Dick's hard cock until they're both groaning.

"You know," Dick murmurs into Tim's ear, "Jason should be here."

"Mm," Tim says. "I agree."

Dick slides his hand into Tim's jeans, wraps it around Tim's cock and squeezes. "If he were here he'd be pressed up against you, too, fucking your face with his mouth while I – fuck, right _there_ ," he says, when Tim's ass brushes the head of his cock.

"What," Tim says. "What would you do?"

Dick laughs, scrapes his teeth over Tim's shoulder blade only to find a set of teeth marks already there. He fucks against Tim's ass to the beat of the music until he comes, dragging Tim back by the hair to kiss him as he does. They both smell like gasoline and lighter fluid, and Dick thinks it's a shame they have to light this place up.

Then he takes his hand out of Tim's pants, turns him back around and squeezes his ass as he lifts him up.

" _Grayson_ ," Tim says, but Dick just keeps laughing until he slams Tim back into the nearest pillar and licks his way into Tim's mouth, not stopping even as he unbuttons Tim's jeans and starts to work him over. He remembers Jason saying how hard Tim likes it, so Dick strokes him just like that, squeezes him and lets Tim fuck his fist until Tim grips him so tight with his thighs that Dick's sure there'll be bruises around his sides come morning.

He keeps holding Tim up even then, lifts his hand to Tim's mouth for him to lick clean. Finally he lets Tim down, and they each have one more drink before the set the place on fire. Dick texts Jason a picture of the blaze and says, _wish you were here._


End file.
